Double Trouble
by Dippity-Rox
Summary: Emily and Immy are two care-free nomads who happen to come to Forks... Vampires... lets see what trouble they get into... OC/SETH Sorry About The Summery -


**CHAPTER**

1

**M E E T I N G T H E C U L L E N ' S**

_I ran beside Emily, as the sun was setting on the horizon the beautiful shadows now dancing all around. I take in a breath, it goes through my empty lungs of stone, and I stop. Emily sensing that I had stopped, doubles back in line with me. I look at the sunset my ebony black hair draped like a cloak behind me. I ask a question that has been paining me for the last few years,_

" _Where next Em, we've been everywhere I don't know where to stop." I look at her with my eyes, ice blue, the contacts that I had bought ti hide the brown eyes of which I had been bestowed for hundreds of years ago. She turns, her golden hair down to her elbows turned like a whip as she had spun away from my face. I was aware that she was still hurt from our last destination,_

"_It was four years ago… It wasn't even your fault that we had to leave… C'mon Em," I start to scream hysterically. "I miss them as much as you!"_

**F O U R-Y E A R S B E F O R E ( I M M Y ' S P O V )**

"Emily." I swing down from the branch I am sitting on. She turns to in direction with one of her radiant smiles on her pale face looking at me with her amber eyes. " Where do you want to go, you should choose o' responsible one." I say in mocking tone laughter swimming in my eyes.

"Hm I know! Seeing as I am the one who made the sheep blood cocktail mocking _our whole life-style." _She says her amber eyes bearing into me. I laugh nervously.

" It _was _delicious though…" Em joins in my laughter,

"Yes Immy it was, but still I _am _the most organised and responsible out of the both of us." She says in a teasing voice rippling like a river, all of a sudden her laughter subsides quickly.

"When did we last feed?" We ask each other, now the once peaceful states of our bodies changed. We are now two suddenly ravenous vampires. Em and my eyes turn into dark slits as we tear through the green forest that we had been having our conversation the laughter and content vanished in an instant. Without blinking I reach the road in a matter of seconds Emily follows ten seconds later as we wait for the truck of humans soon to come. I prepare to leap and in one, two, three… I jump.

I have been pressed into the solid concrete road. Ice cold hands pinning me down. Topaz eyes, staring at me with disgust and fury. I try to escape but the cold stone arms kept me down. I relax and rip those arms away from me and I run into the mountains behind me and attack a bear to take away my thirst, not even noticing Em taking down her victim, a giant mountain lion. One hour later of calming down I went back to the road.

I hear an ambush and my curiosity took over I called out; Emily close behind me does the same.

A second later we are surrounded by seven vampires I greet them with a smile. I don't even know why, maybe to make a good impression?

" Yo."

The other vampires kept on staring I try again.

"Maybe it would be better if we talk at your house."

I smile encouragingly at Emily hoping she would feel better. 'Man, I hope Emily is feeling better she must be feeling as guilty as me… Maybe these vampires are good, seeing as they _did _protect those humans, I am glad they're not hurt.' I look at Topaz eyes he seemed to relax slightly. He whispered to the oldest looking vampire.

" They wont hurt us they seem harmless!"

I see Emily flinch and fire up, I was way beyond that but I stayed calm. I know we could have beaten them with our hand tied behind our backs.

" Em calm, we will never hurt people in love, remember? That vampire… The one with topaz eyes has a girlfriend that he loves. She's a human imagine how hard it is for him and."

I blush sadly

"I can not bare it for her to live without him." Em sees my expression and sends me some comforting looks. I go on,

"Don't' hurt these vampires. Okay?" She smiles back weakly

"I know you where thinking about hurting them for but as well." She smirks,

"Yeah maybe…" I laugh she laughs as well. I hear a grunt from the other vampires.

I see a vampire take a step towards us. I rush in front of him in an instant. He flexes his hand out tilting his head indicating me to shake it. I shake it.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle, yours?" I smile cheekily

"I will tell you mine if you take us to your house. We shall explain ourselves there."

He turns to a lady vampire behind him, she nods curtly.

"Sure. Follow if you can keep up."

I smile my smirking smile and wink at Em.

"Lets show these babies what's what." Em gets into her sprinting pose.

"When ever your ready, Carlisle!" He takes off I jog up to him, he's sprinting as fast as he can.

"Tell me your destination and I'll meet you there ok?" He frowns slightly and reluctantly tells me. I take in a deep breath and speed up and I am there in a second. I look around; it's an elegant house beautiful in everyway. I look around on the porch and I go to the door, and I stroke the handle the carvings on it, spiralling dragons and a name carved into it... I feel the bodies, ice, behind me.

"_Welcome back home, Cullen family."_

FF_Test UserPage 4 of 4


End file.
